


Wow Guess What Another Group Chat Fic

by beyond_the_barricade



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angsty sadness, Do the sporks cause the pain?, F/F, Gen, I am a miserable person, I'M GREAT AT TAGGING CAN'T YOU TELL, Like theres nothing of janis and regina, On Hiatus, Or does the pain cause the sporks?, Pain, References to other musicals and queer eye, Regrets from yours truly, Slow Burn? idk, Sporks, The Author - Freeform, The End, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, lmao just kidding SPORKS ARE PAIN, not really - Freeform, ok maybe, terrible spelling (hopefully not by me), wtf sorry, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_barricade/pseuds/beyond_the_barricade
Summary: yeeto just like the title saaayssNo no don't leave it behind just because I said 'yeeto'! Wait! Darn......So this is another groupchat fic because there are absolutely NONE of those in this fandom at all.Just the Regina, Karen, and Gretchen in the first chapter.(Edit: So I noticed this says "the Regina" and tbh that's the best typo I've ever made and now her name is not Regina, but The Regina (TM))





	1. Avacoda Sporkey Is Important Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [typical_art_dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typical_art_dork/gifts), [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



> OK, this is my first fic on Archive. Bear with me here. Or just leave if you want- this might be terrible. idek. 
> 
>  
> 
> mythicbitch- Regina (Edit: This says Mythic Bitch not My Thic Bitch lmao I just reread it.)  
> inohowtoospellorandgdege- Karen  
> WorkerBee- Gretchen  
> trash- Janis  
> somuchgay- Damien  
> AngryRoarLion/a tree- Cady

inohowtoospellorandgdege created a groupchat with mythicbitch, WorkerBee

Avacoda Sporkey  
4:32 a.m.

mythicbitch: i notice an issue here

WorkerBee: Karen, why. What exactly is an "Avacoda Sporkey"?

inohowtoospellorandgdege: avacoda is that thingh u put on guacoamolie and than a sporkey is a forke that has a spooen its good guys

mythicbitch: 404 error everything is wrong. Incorrect.

mythicbitch: avocado, spork, thing, guacamole, fork, spoon. and orange

inohowtoospellorandgdege has changed the groupchat name to Regina Lives Up Too Her Useiernaeme

WorkerBee: True, true.

mythicbitch has left the chat.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: oopps

WorkerBee: Regina?

WorkerBee: Reeeeegggggiiiiiiiinnnnnnaaaaaa??

WorkerBee: Change the chat name and invite her back, Karen.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: K

inohowtoospellorandgdege has changed the groupchat name to Fab 3

inohowtoospellorandgdege has invited mythicbitch back into the groupchat

Fab 3, 4:38 a.m.

mythicbitch: fine then.

mythic bitch: wait a fucking second is that a queer eye reference??????

inohowtoospellorandgdege: yeaeh?

mythicbitch: gretchen our young child has grown up to absolute perfection

WorkerBee: Oh my God she has.

mythicbitch: now that we've gotten that out of the way, why are all of us awake at 4:45 in the morning? 

inohowtoospellorandgdege: oh I wanted to warn you that I want to make a big groupchat and it includes Janis.

mythicbitch: a) you made a groupchat to warn us you are making another groupchat b) no you know how I feel about Janis and I can't talk to her c) that spelling was perfect wtf karen you cant even spell orange

WorkerBee: What?????? You can't talk to Janis???? I had no idea????? I mean you blush every time you see her and have a giant lesbian crush on her but you can't talk to her?????? No, no, it can't be, you're great at talking to her!!!!!!! You talk so well when you are just saying um and stumbling over your words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mythicbitch has blocked WorkerBee

inohowtoospellorandgdege: K I'll make the whole group groupchat tomorrow

mythicbitch: how tf did you just learn to spell in 3 minutes

inohowtoospellorandgdege: -\00/-

mythicbitch: wtf is that emoji supposed to be a shrugging emoji

inohowtoospellorandgdege: no.


	2. Thee Awkward Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you???? For the kudos and comments????? You're all so nice oh lord

mythicbitch has unblocked WorkerBee.

inohowtoospellorandgdege created a groupchat with mythicbitch, WorkerBee, trash, somuchgay, and AngryRoarLion

Sporks R Just Great  
5:21 p.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: hellllllllllllllllllllo

trash: hellllllllllllllllllll

inohowtoospellorandgdege: janis i thinke u mised the o att thee end off thee sentence.

trash: nope

mythicbitch: you can't spell at or the but you can spell sentence?

inohowtoospellorandgdege: you shall never know ;)

somuchgay: .......ok then.

trash: why am i in this groupchat

AngryRoarLion: And why is it called 'Sporks R Just Great'

inohowtoospellorandgdege: Sporks R Great however

somuchgay: Caddy why is ur name AngryRoarLion

WorkerBee: Awwwwwwwwwww

trash: wat the shit Caddy

mythicbitch: wat

somuchgay: the

WorkerBee: shit

AngryRoarLion: Caddy

mythicbitch: wat

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

somuchgay: ?????????????

inohowtoospellorandgdege: :)

trash has changed AngryRoarLion's username

a tree: excuse me???????

trash: do you deny your status as a tree????

mythicbitch: lol haha that's really funny

trash: ????????? wat

WorkerBee: *snorts*

somuchgay: *laughs*

a tree: *chuckles*

inohowtoospellorandgdege: *dies a little more inside each day in preparation for my inevitable doom*

trash: oh my god karen are you ok?? you spelled right?? 

inohowtoospellorandgdege: crisis averted

mythicbitch: what the flying fuck Harold

mythicbitch: shit no I call autocorrect

somuchgay: tag yourself im Harold

WorkerBee: I'm both Karen saving other people with correct spelling & doomful comments and Regina's denial.

a tree: I'm Janis' obliviousness.

trash: ????????

mythicbitch: i'm both of karen's comments

inohowtoospellorandgdege: guess wat guys!!!!!

trash: you threw a lamp at a wall

trash: you ate 50 pounds of catnip because Fluffet seems to like it and it makes her happy

trash: you ruined your painting with your own tears and then fell asleep while crying

somuchgay: wtf janis u ok?

trash: what me I'm fine

inohowtoospellorandgdege: um no? i dide non of thosed thinges? i lookd it upe ande apparentely thee is a word but onlye smarte peopl use it so ill b smarte and use it.

trash: good job karen

mythicbitch: stop encouraging her!

trash: make me ;)

trash: Regina? i was kidding?

trash: Hello?

mythicbitch: Hello this is Cady I am at Regina's house and I have confiscated Regina's phone because if she doesn't stop blushing she's going to faint.

mythicbitch: vhkBCSn vjbhoqek;mdcnjbhgvuihepvnbhqgu9CQYai9opckljhbvgifaknc,bv ol;n na[

mythicbitch: haha Cady made a funny joke she's hilarious and also possibly dead

WorkerBee: lmao she deserved it

mythicbitch: i agree entirely

inohowtoospellorandgdege: saem

somuchgay: even i must admit it

trash: what's going on this makes zero sense why would regina be blushing 

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee

trash: why karen

inohowtoospellorandgdege: whi not ande also THEE 

a tree: Yes..... thee pain. Is here. Also Regina get tf off me I can't breathe and no I'm not dead Regina's just pinning me down.

mythicbitch: well you're not dead yet anyway

somuchgay: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffet is Janis' cat and Fluffet is everything. If you have headcanons for Fluffet, Fluffet would appreciate it.


	3. Feelings™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more update.
> 
> There's actual feelings and communication its odd.

Sporks R Just Great  
3:27 a.m.

trash: my cat fell asleep on my face and is chasing away the sadness

mythicbitch: you have a cat?

trash: yes? the love of my life? Fluffet? where do u think i got the catnip i was talking to karen about from? (and no, it wasn't a euphemism for another drug and i didn't actually eat that much of it)

mythicbitch: yeah, speaking of earlier, are you ok? you were definitely projecting onto karen and you don't seem that mentally stable.

trash: excuse me i am very mentally stable thats why i threw a lamp at a wall .

trash: but no im not great, but i don't want to talk about it on the groupchat right now. or at all tbh. depression is real festive 

mythicbitch: ok. i know i've been not the best person to talk about it with, but i do care about you and i hope you know that. i'm always here for you.

trash: thank you <3 

mythicbitch: you're welcome <3 

Sporks R Just Great  
6:56 a.m.

somuchgay: oh my god u guys

trash: wat

somuchgay: janis,,,,,,,,,, u know that was in the groupchat right

trash: well yeah i wouldnt have said it otherwise. everyone here knows or has guessed about my depression so..... 

a tree: We care about you Janis, and Regina isn't the only one who will support you

somuchgay: rt

mythicbitch: rt

WorkerBee: rt

inohowtoospellorandgdege: rt

trash: ....thanks guys

trash: now fucking stop with the emotions and feelings and shit

trash: they're weird

trash: so weird

trash: subject change needed

inohowtoospellorandgdege: i stoele a avacoda iit wase fuen.

somuchgay: wtf why karen

inohowtoospellorandgdege: iit wasnet frome an stoer do note worrie 

WorkerBee: who was it from

inohowtoospellorandgdege: shane oman

a tree: Good. Very Good.

trash: yeet y'all are boring af

somuchgay has removed trash from the chat.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee


	4. dun dun DUUUUNNNN

Sporks R Just Great  
11:29 p.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: janis isnet in thee un chate animoer 

a tree: un?

somuchgay: deux

WorkerBee: trois

mythicbitch: quatre

a tree: cinq

somuchgay: six

WorkerBee: sept

inohowtoospellorandgdege: whi r we counteing ine hamilton?

somuchgay: Hamilton: The Language. all the references while not knowing what the fuck it means. 

WorkerBee: Karen you've been taking French for two years

a tree: @somuchgay When you think numbers are a language 

somuchgay: oh drEADFUL ETIQUETTE I APOLOGIZE. Hamilton: The Number System

mythicbitch: valid

inohowtoospellorandgdege: is everyoen goeing too ignoer thaet janis isnet ine thee chat aniemoer?

inohowtoospellorandgdege: hhehehehehehehe taht rhymed

somuchgay: when you can spell rhymed but not 'that'

mythicbitch: can we add janis back please?

WorkerBee: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

a tree: sO CUTEEEEEE

somuchgay: your gay is showing regina

mythicbitch: fuck off damian your username is literally 'somuchgay'. 

mythicbitch: ALSO KAREN DONT ADD HER BACK IN LET'S MAKE A NEW CHAT

inohowtoospellorandgdege: whiy

WorkerBee: yeah, why Regina? 

a tree: we don't understand.

somuchgay: it's like ur embarrassed about ur never ending crush on thee Janis Sarkisian

mythicbitch: die

inohowtoospellorandgdege: thee?

somuchgay: fuck

inohowtoospellorandgdege: THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEETHEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEETHEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEETHEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEETHEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE THEE

a tree: why

somuchgay: yup new chat is in order and were leaving the 'thee' behind for good


	5. so much Heathers References plus Karen is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is my favourite chapter so far

somuchgay created a groupchat with mythicbitch, WorkerBee, inohowtoospellorandgdege, trash, a tree

The Rodeo  
7:09 a.m.

trash: ur kidding right

trash: u kick me out of the gc for a day for saying y'all or whatever

trash: and then you create a new one

trash: called

trash: THE RODEO??????????

WorkerBee: shhhhh it's 7:10

somuchgay: 10

mythicbitch: 9

inohowtoospellorandgdege: 8

a tree: 7

WorkerBee: 6

somuchgay: 5

trash: 4

mythicbitch: :(

inohowtoospellorandgdege: 3

a tree: 2

trash: sorry regina :)

WorkerBee: 1

somuchgay: 7/11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WorkerBee: SEEMS EVERY TIME I'M ABOUT TO DESPAIR

somuchgay: THERE'S A 7/11 RIGGGHHHTTT THEREEE

trash: EACH STORE IS THE SAME FROM LAS VEGAS TO BOSTON

mythicbitch: LINOLEUM AISLES THAT I LOVE TO GET LOST IN

a tree: I PRAY AT MY ALTAR OF SLUSH

somuchgay: YEAH I LIVE FOR THAT SWEET FROZEN RUSH

WorkerBee: *slurps slushie*

trash: FREEZE YOUR BRAIN

inohowtoospellorandgdege: SUCK ON THAT STRAW GET LOST IN THE PAIN

a tree: HAPPINESS COMES WHEN EVERYTHING NUMBS 

somuchgay: WHO NEEDS COCAIIIIIINE

mythicbitch: JUST FREEZE YOUR BRAIN

trash: 7:12 see y'all tomorrow same time

trash has been blocked by somuchgay, a tree, WorkerBee, and inohowtoospellorandgdege

trash: Sup Regina thanks for not blocking me

mythicbitch: why of course, my fair Mlle.

trash: did you just abbreviate mademoiselle in french what the fuck and what the fuck was that in the first place

mythicbitch: guys unblock janis we don't want the return of,,,,, y'know,,,,,,, the with another e?? (Also save me from dying of embarrassment)

inohowtoospellorandgdege: u mean...........

somuchgay: SO HELP ME GOD KAREN I WILL DESTROY YOUR SOUL

inohowtoospellorandgdege: Bold of you to assume I have a soul

inohowtoospellorandgdege has ascended to the highest levels of memes

inohowtoospellorandgdege: woah tahts coole

trash has been unblocked by somuchgay, a tree, WorkerBee, and inohowtoospellorandgdege

trash: 'the highest levels of memes' nice feature

somuchgay: wat the shit

mythicbitch: beautiful

a tree: so beautiful

WorkerBee: sO BEAUTIFU-UL

trash: .

somuchgay: .

WorkerBee: It's to the tune of Beautiful from Heathers, obviously. It's not like my voice cracked in real life. Obviously. 

inohowtoospellorandgdege: lmao I'm literally the meme lord haha

WorkerBee: lololol that's hilarious

somuchgay: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehe 5 chapters in 24 hours and none of them written ahead of time lol what is it even like to have a life


	6. The Regina Likeys Janise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaronsamuels: no duh guess who it is gee i wonder  
> somuchgay/damnian: damian  
> everyone else is the same

inohowtoospellorandgdege has created a new chat with somuchgay, WorkerBee, a tree, aaronsamuels

Fab 5  
10:07 a.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: hi gueys

somuchgay: Fab 5. Queer Eye Reference. Gay. Valid.

aaronsamuels: why am i heere

a tree: HEERE!!!!! HEERE!!!! HEERE!!!!! BMC REFERENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aaronsamuels: it was a typo but sure

WorkerBee: Karen, why is Aaron here and why are Regina and Janis not here?

inohowtoospellorandgdege has removed aaronsamuels from the chat.

somuchgay: ......ok then

inohowtoospellorandgdege: i wantde too caell it fab 5 bute i couldent adde regina or janise so i adeded arronn ande now i cane pretned i juste donet watn too chaneg it backe

somuchgay: arronn

WorkerBee: janise

a tree: Karen you could have called it Fab 4 instead

a tree renamed the chat 

Fab 4  
10:10 a.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege renamed the chat

SoHelpMeGodIWillDestroyEveryoneYouLoveAndBringBackThee  
10:10 a.m.

somuchgay: NO NOT THEE

somuchgay has renamed the chat

Fab 5  
10:11 a.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: betetr. much betetr

WorkerBee: What is this chat for again? You never said.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: oh yea i wanetd too get regina and janise togeteher i caen smel the sexaul tencion frome heere

somuchgay: how tf do you smell sexual tension

WorkerBee: Heere

a tree: janise

inohowtoospellorandgdege: anyhway

inohowtoospellorandgdege: we neede a plane

somuchgay: oooooh i want a plane get me a flying plane

WorkerBee: what

WorkerBee: Damian, a crash course on aircraft, planes generally tend to fly.

somuchgay: quite obviously

WorkerBee: .....so?

somuchgay: wat

inohowtoospellorandgdege: ANYHWAY

inohowtoospellorandgdege: so obviuosliy the regina likeys janise

somuchgay: the regina likeys janise is my new catchphrase

inohowtoospellorandgdege: ande damnian u no janise deos seh likey regina

somuchgay has changed a name

damnian: janise does likey regina and has for a while

damnian: as we all probably knew other than karen their both super fucking obvious

a tree: Damian...... No

a tree has changed a name

somuchgay: BOOOOOOOOOO

inohowtoospellorandgdege: wahtever well talk tommorow i am tirehd and am goeing too bed

WorkerBee: Karen, it's 10:16 in the morning

inohowtoospellorandgdege: aplause

inohowtoospellorandgdege: u no thee time

a tree: NO KAREN

inohowtoospellorandgdege: wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet I binge watched queer eye again and had to make a reference again sorry


	7. bop bop bop bop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i dropped off the face of the earth
> 
> well i saw Newsies two weeks ago finally
> 
> and then i took a dive off a cliff into the Newsies fandom again
> 
> for 2 weeks
> 
> honestly no guilt is felt by me it was great
> 
> good news i'm planning on seeing sunlight (aka going outside- shudder) tomorrow 
> 
> i haven't in two weeks. when i get back into a fandom it gets dark
> 
> also fab 5 is the one with karen, gretchen, cady, and damian. the rodeo is the one with all (thought i should clarify)

Fab 5  
2:13 a.m.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: hey peeps

somuchgay has left the chat

WorkerBee: Tbh, I don't blame him

a tree: tAKE IT BACK KAREN

inohowtoospellorandgdege has added somuchgay to the chat

inohowtoospellorandgdege: my prevouis statment has bean retracted

somuchgay: statment more like SATAN-ment lmao 

somuchgay: ......just STOP and never say peeps again

inohowtoospellorandgdege: k

a tree: us all being awake at 2:13 in the morning is a big mood 

WorkerBee: You can't get through high school without having insomnia, obviously. I'll bet even Regina and Janis are awake at the moment

somuchgay: ah yes the useless lesbians who we created this chat for in the first place yet we have never gotten around to talking about 

inohowtoospellorandgdege: almoste likey thee god off our lives decieded too drag eveierythingy out fore mor plot devloepment

WorkerBee: .....

WorkerBee: What?

a tree: ignore it remember 'meme lord' 'highest level of memes'

WorkerBee: Ah. I will not question you again on your sacred subject again, Karen.

inohowtoospellorandgdege: you betere not ;)

WorkerBee: ASFJHSINQEBKNLWOBIKJ

inohowtoospellorandgdege: opps i maent :) , not ;) , mye fienger sliepped. uk gretchen?

somuchgay: 1. lol gretchen 2. UK? what does the united kingdom have to do with anything

inohowtoospellorandgdege: no ites slange ite maens 'r u ok' 

somuchgay: ...ok

a tree: lets see if regina or caddy are awake

a tree: wait no

somuchgay: YES====== hehehehehe let's see if cady is awake where tf might she be lmao

a tree: shut up damian

a tree: lets go to the other groupchat though

a tree: and see if regina or JANIS are awake

a tree: actually just me you guys go back to sleep y'all mess everything up

inohowtoospellorandgdege: your flesh will burn in the rodeo's center

somuchgay: WHAT THE FUCK 

somuchgay: WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT 

somuchgay: THAT'S SO FUCKING RIDICULOUSLY SCARY

somuchgay: Y'ALL????? WHY??????? NEVER EVER USE Y'ALL!!!!

a tree: .......

a tree: yup i'm leaving bye nerds go to bed

 

The Rodeo  
2:27 a.m.

a tree: hello?

a tree: anyone there?

a tree: janis? regina?

a tree: hellllllllllloooooo

a tree: someone answer me!!

a tree: I know at least Janis, who never sleeps, is awake.

a tree: HELLLLLOOOOOO

a tree: I feel like I'm shouting into the abyss where is anyone

trash: same shouting into the void 24/7

mythicbitch: RT

a tree: sometimes I hate all my friends

trash: AWWWWWW!!!!! I HATE ME TOO!!!!!!!

mythicbitch: well janis, me and your other friends care about you enough for both of you

trash: i cant tell if that was shade at caddy and my subconscious or genuine kindness i don't understand these emotions wat is this

mythicbitch: (tbh everything is shade at caddy) but joking aside we do love and care about you!! 

a tree: I take offense

a tree: Also I care about you too Janis ofc

a tree: We all do!!

trash: still refuse to comprehend emotions go aWAY

trash: fine

trash: i care about everyone in our friend group too

trash: ew

trash: feelings

mythicbitch: ok caddy now why are you waking us at 2:30 in the morning

a tree: Well I was wondering if the three of us could have a movie night tonight that is definitely not apart of my nefarious scheme.

a tree: at one of your houses because mine is a mess

trash: *wakes up friends at 2:30 in the morning then invites self over to their houses for movie night*

trash: why the hell not

mythicbitch: ok then the two of you can come over to my house at... say.... 8

a tree: sO I'LL BE PICKING YOU UP AROUND..... 8????

trash: as big a supporter of musical references i am, i will be closing my eyes and disappearing from this world for approximately 2.4601 hours

mythicbitch: OH MY GOD WHYYYYYY

trash: night regina!!!!!

mythicbitch: goodnight


End file.
